Todana-no Nakani
by Naomi Hunter
Summary: Kiley has a secret. What is it?--Flames accepted but be reasonable; Warnings: Contains Shonen-ai chapter three contains lemon situations
1. Default Chapter

Todana-no Nakani 

((A/N: Hi, Naokitty here. This idea was originally sparked when I first read a part of Peach Girl, in SMILE, it was the segment where Kiley, Sae, Toji and Momo were in the hospital where Sae was going to Kiss Toji again; the bit after that. Later in the segment Sae tries to corrupt Kiley, The last Frame of that hit me. "Aww! Kiley, is not straight." Even reading it from book one to three I still thought so. I woke up one morning and I saw my Mangas on the floor, and saw Kiley. Everything hit me and this now spans 30.….34 pages handwritten. I like it. Things get jumpy sometimes, but hopefully when I type it, that'll be worked out. Now mind you I have not read book four or Five yet, I need money. ¬_¬; I warn you, this contains Yaoi-Slash-Shonen Ai- Homosexuality, whatever you wish to call it. I'm going to rate this R but there will most likely be NC-17 moments containing Shonen ai. I have at least two written out and one after. It's a very sweet and un-candy coated fic about being gay. Sae is the main antagonist. Okay, as for reviews, Keep them positive, please, flame if you must, but Bad grammar, spelling (as in "Ew, LiKe Howe cAn U say Kiley is gay?! Like OMG That is so not tru, how dare u say dat u stopid btch UR like so dum and clu les!") and overall stupid-ness will be posted and made fun of endlessly. *Smiles sweetly* "You will rue the day you mess with…Naokitty, now Begin your Rue-ing!" NYA HA HA. Ehem. On with the fic-- oh and to please some of the masses; there's a little Toji and Momo. On to the Fic- disclaimer shall be at the end of the fic.)) 

Kiley walked cautiously to the equipment shed in the back of the school. He was meeting someone, a private, _secret_ meeting. When he thought about who he was going to see, his heart fluttered as it did when they first met, about a year ago. 

He knocked twice and slipped in, hopefully unnoticed by passerby's . He let out a slight call. "Ura-chan?"

"Hey." He heard a soft, smooth voice from the back of the tiny shed. Kiley ducked into the space where he was.

"Hey." Kiley said as Uragíru smiled and pushed back his blonde hair, that was a little longer than Kiley's, his blue eyes bright in the dim light. Kiley grinned and sat down in his lap and gave him a big kiss. 

"What's up?" Ura asked as Kiley snuggled.

"Nothing really, you?" 

"Nothing, Kiley…have you found a new cover-girl?" He asked as he shook his head.

"No, Momo's going out with Toji again, I don't know…" He sighed as Uragíru nodded. "It's okay, I'll find someone." Kiley said giving him another kiss.

~

Momo looked around the art center for Kiley, he was supposed to be there in the art club, but he'd gone missing. Momo had joined the Art club since they generally stayed indoors and it was easy and she needed an elective. 

"Has anyone seen Kiley? I need to know where he put the concept sketches for the mural." She asked, getting various clueless answers.

"He's probably in the shed out back, getting stoned, or drunk. Maybe he's smoking."

"Great, I'm not going now." Momo sighed as the teacher called.

"Adachi-san, please go and find Kiley and his sketches, arigatoo."

Momo growled and walked the way to the shed. _/_Great!_ Now I've got to go face a stoned or drunk pervert; great, just _great…./

She stood in front of the shed door, hesitating. _/Now what?/_ She thought as she timidly pushed open the door with a barely audible squeak.

She looked around, it was badly lit and had some tables and sports equipment with boxed stacked up. It wasn't smoky at all , musty, but not smoky. Momo could hear people moving, as she tiptoed further in and looked into a corner, and blinked. Kiley was on his back with another guy on top of him, kissing each other, not knowing she was there. The blonde on top moved down to Kiley's neck as Kiley let out a small moan, coursing his hands up the other guy's thighs. 

Momo blushed and ducked back behind the boxes. _/Kiley!? He's…gay? HUH!?/ _She thought taking another peek. 

The blonde let Kiley pull his shirt over his head and purred as Kiley kissed up all the way back to his lips. 

Momo pulled back again, but knocked over the stack of boxes, leaving her exposed.

Kiley and the guy separated slightly, looking at her wide eyed, surprised and embarrassed. 

"Momo!?" Kiley exclaimed, clearing his throat uncomfortably. His partner sat back and pulled on his shirt as Momo gave a shy wave.

"Um…Hi."

"Momo, please, don't tell _anyone, please,_ don't tell anyone about this…"

"You're…." She faltered as he nodded.

"Yeah."

"H-How long?" She asked as Kiley laughed.

"I knew since the last year of Junior High." He told her as she blinked again.

"So you really…."

"No, I did like you for a while, and for a girl, you are _quite_ exceptional, in my eyes. But after you said no, I realized, girls are not my thing."

The other guy spoke up.

"So she's Momo?" He asked as Kiley nodded. 

"Yup. Minamoto, Uragíru meet Adachi, Momo and vice versa." 

"I go to the private school a few blocks down. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. So...how long have you been together?"

Ura answered.

"Almost a year, but we broke up a while when he was head-over-heels for you, then we made up."

"Really? I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Ura said pushing back his hair. 

"So, ah, Momo, what brings you here?"

"Oh! The art teacher needs your concept sketches for the mural."

"We had art today?! Shit! I'm coming, Ura-chan I have to go."

"Yeah, I should too,"

"Come over tonight. Only Arisu will be home."

"Good, Ja." he said, Kiley giving him a kiss and he left out the back window. Kiley leaned out and watched him climb easily over the fence, and give a small wave.

~

He and Momo quietly walked back to the art center. She was quiet, flipping through his sketchbook for the sketches, pulling out the ones for the mural. The painting was going all over the school, filled with typical school scenes. She stopped walking to look at one of his private sketches. It was to young men in bed, curled around each other, sheets draped loosely over their exposed bodies. Their faces were detailed, the one on the left's lips were pressed against the other's forehead; both of them had tears running down their cheeks. A small poem was written to the side.

"Love in silence

Secret,

Hide your love,

Under wet sheets and blankets,

Hide behind your lies.

A fear to die;

Fear to fall;

A fear to fly;

To fear of just losing it all.

With all this fear,

What's the point of living at all?"

Kiley stopped too and looked at her, blushed and took back the sketchbook.

"I guess I should separate my school work and private work, huh?" He said clearing his throat uneasily.

"It was beautiful…why?"

"Closet." He reminded her. "I'm not out, and I probably won't be. Besides, the art teacher almost found one, a little more, _crude_ lets say." 

"Oh." Was all she could think to say.

"Momo…I, ahm…want to apologize for lying to you and hanging on you and giving everyone all those wrong ideas."

"It's okay, I understand and everything's okay now. I've got Toji back. Don't worry, I'm not mad."

"Really? Thanks for the empathy." He laughed shyly. "I have to find another cover-girl now."

"Cover-girl?"

"Yeah, a cover, and a girl. For Lesbians it's cover-boy. It's basically a fake girlfriend/Boyfriend to make the masses think you're straight."

"Oh, Cool, I get it."

Kiley and Momo stopped at the door and Kiley pulled out the rest of the sketches. 

They walked in like nothing had happened. 

"Kiley, where were you? Now we're behind on the mural."

"I was sketching in the garden, chill out, I got a few more wall concepts done." He told the teacher who took them nodding.

"Great! Now you, Shiroi, Kiteni, Takka, and Asani, go start putting them up on the walls."

"Hai, sensei." He said grinning to Momo.

——————

Kiley lay with Uragíru in his bed, with only a thin sheet over them, both panting heavily. Kiley snuggled up to Ura, draping an arm across his stomach. 

"Do you think she'll tell?" He asked as his lover shook his head.

"Nah. She won't."

"Good. Hn. She seems nice."

"Yeah, she is."

Kiley kissed Uragíru's throat softly and rubbed his side.

"'Night Koibito. Aishiteru." Ura nodded and mumbled a goodnight.

[**e**nd Chapt_e_r One: To B**_e _**Continu**_3_**d…]

A/n: Well? Like? Hate? Can you stand it? Remember flames are accepted but if you are overly nasty, talk in letters (ie: "UR stoopid!!!!!") etc, you will be made fun off to no end, Well, till chapter two!

(Btw I will be posting either way-- Burned at the stake, grossly unappreciated or liked) 

Disclaimer: I own the Plot line of Todana-no Nakani ((FYI the title translates to "In the closet")) Uragíru Minamoto, future "Mary Sue's", my freedom of speech etc. I do not own Kiley, Momo etc. They belong to Miwa Ueda, the creator of Peach Girl (don't own that either) and published via Tokyopop. Yada yada yada… blah blah R&R People. 


	2. Evil Gril, hehe bad title

Todana-no Nakani Chap. 2: Evil Girl!

(Notes at bottom)

Kiley sat on a ladder, smudging some white into the light brown paint for the baseball player's skin. 

"Hey, Kiley." Said an unwelcome voice. He Didn't bother to look down, just continued mixing the paint.

"yes, Sae, since when did you appreciate art?" He asked wiping the excess off the brush and dabbing it on the player's cheek. 

"I was just wondering how things between you and Momo were coming along." She said innocently.

"Non-existent, she's going out with Toji now, _remember?_" He said almost done with the cheek and temple.

"SO!? You can still get her!" Sae tempted putting on emphasis.

"It's called _letting go_, I suggest you try it sometime." 

"You mean to say that you're going to be single, _you_, the hottest guy in school.?"

"I didn't say I couldn't get anyone." He said with boredom.

"Well, I'll give you another chance," Sae purred, trailing a finger down the ladder, trying to be sexy. ((Like Kiley'd notice. Hehe)). 

Kiley finished the face and shook his head.

"No."

"_What?!"_

"No."

"_WHY?!"_

"I told you. And besides, you're a total sleaze, you know, for all that shit you did to Momo."

"So, I'll change."

"Yeah, right and I'm a leprechaun. Your popularity's at stake and you come crying to me. Well I don't care." He said sounding fed up. 

"There's something going on with you, Kiley….and I'm not going to rest till I find out what it is." 

"Whatever. Now go away, I can't paint with all your whining." Kiley told her as she stomped off angrily.

———————

Kiley and Uragíru decided they shouldn't meet in the shed anymore, it was too close to Sae. Ura-chan's parents weren't home so they went there that afternoon.

Kiley lay back on Uragíru's bed, letting out a yawn, stretching out his arms that were cramped from hours of painting.

"So this Sae bitch is going to be snooping around until she discovers you, basically?" Ura asked as Kiley nodded.

"Yeah, she's that evil."

———————

Kiley sat with Momo at lunch, telling her what had happened with Sae.

"You mean she's after you now?" Momo asked crossly as he nodded. "Damnit! That girl!" She growled as Toji sat down and put his arm around her protectively. He still didn't quite trust Kiley with Momo. He blinked seeing Kiley slumped with his head in his hands.

"What's with him?" He asked as his girlfriend answered. 

"Sae's after him in every which way."

"Over what, like Kiley has anything to hide." Toji laughed as Kiley gave him an irked look and growled.

"Toji, you asshole, you wouldn't understand."

"Really, Kiley? What's wrong? What might she find out?" The blonde teen asked him as he looked around and saw his adoring female fans approaching. 

"I'll tell you later, after school; we don't have art today, right?" He got up and scribbled something on a piece of sketchbook paper and handed it to Momo.

"I'll see you later, I'm going to see Nurse Misao…I need an Advil." he said tiredly, giving a slight wave and walking off.

~

Momo and Toji waited for Kiley in the front of the school, as the note had said.

"Hey." he said coming from inside the building. "C'mon."

They walked down the block, Kiley looking around cautiously. He reached into his cargo pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, lit it and shakily took a drag, looking around nervously again.

/_He looks terrible…/_ Momo thought, looking to Toji. Kiley ground out the cigarette and led them upstairs to his family's apartment, which was one floor of the large building. He quickly unlocked and then locked the door behind them, looking to make sure Sae wasn't following. He let out a groan, leaning back against the door, pushing back his long auburn bangs. 

"Okaya'-chan? That you?" A youthful female voice called from within.

"Yeah, 'Risu." He said shakily, kicking off his shoes and leaving them in the middle of the genkan. Kiley plopped down into a comfy chair and Momo and Toji sat on the couch.

Kiley's older sister, Arisu, walked into the living room, pulling her bag over her shoulders. She had hair a darker red than Kiley's and gold-brown eyes, lined in black and blue. She wore a black shirt and a long black skirt with a high slit showing off tall high heeled lace up boots going to her knee. Her lips were dark red and she was pale, like Kiley. She also had a little silver stud in her nose. 

"Oh! You have friends over. Circuit or School?" She asked.

"School, but real friends, not those….things that follow me home all the time." he said softly as she came over and bowed quickly.

"Konnichi wa. O genki des' ka? Kinomoto Arisu desu." She said as Momo and Toji bowed and answered. 

"'Kayas'-chan? I have to go to work, I trust you all here alone. There's some leftovers in the freezer and other stuff scattered around, cash in the coffee tin, if you don't want to brave the freezer. You can either get that or more cigarettes, I don't know, if there's anything left, but me a pack, I'm out." She said looking around as he reached into his cargo pocket and pulled out two, handing her one.

"Okayasu-chan I WUB YOU!!!!" She glomped him and him an exaggerated kiss on the cheek, leaving lip marks. She grinned and rubbed them off for him.

"Nice to meet you all, but I gotta go, can't be late." She hurried to the door and opened it and Sae fell in.

Kiley growled and Arisu fumed, stepping on her hand.

"OW!" Sae yelped as Arisu pulled her up, gripping her arm.

"Friend, enemy, or stalker?"  
"Enemy." All three answered in unison as she grinned.

"Okay, she won't be back."

Arisu dragged her downstairs and told the desk personnel to not let her up. 

"Bye Okayasu-chan!" she yelled up the stairs.

Momo broke out into laughter. 

"You're sister is awesome!"

"Yeah, she's pretty cool." Toji agreed.

Kiley gave a short chuckle and lit the cigarette.

"Risu-chan? Yeah, she's the best. Probably the only reason I Haven't gone crazy living here…" He said pushing back his bangs, letting out a sigh and a cloud of smoke. "Kami…She's been doing that all day…"

"So are you going to tell us what she can't find out or not?"

"Momo knows." Kiley said as she nodded.

"Well?" Toji asked as Kiley tried to speak. He knew he could trust Toji but he wasn't sure how he'd take it; it was always harder coming out to guys. He stood up, tapping the ashes off the cigarette and walked to his room, pushing open the door with some effort, since there was a pile of clothing in front of it. Toji looked at Momo who smiled and gave his hand a pat.

He came back with a picture frame in his hands, a slight smile on his lips as he stared at it.

Kiley held out the frame to Toji who took it, looking at the picture. It was a photo of Kiley and Ura, Kiley was standing behind Ura who was sitting, with his arms draped over his shoulders and around his chest, and was planting a kiss on Ura's neck. The kiss was definitely not plutonic.

Toji blushed slightly, looking up at Kiley who smiled slightly, holding sadness behind it.

"My partner, Ura-chan."

"Wha….?" The blonde trailed off looking back at the picture. 

"_That's _what Sae can't find out." He said sitting back down and tapping the ashes off again.

"You're…..but what about Momo?!"

"People can be Bisexual you know. But I'm not. I though I might have been a while, since I did really like Momo but, after she rejected me, I realized that you two were meant for each other and that I really didn't like girls." he laughed. "That and I missed Uragíru, since we'd broken up over my feelings for Momo." 

"But after that…?"

"I kept bothering Momo since I _do_ like Momo, just not romantically and I knew she could use a friend, I didn't mean to cause that much trouble though….But yeah, It's a cover, to make people thin I'm straight. I kept on Momo because I knew she would never give up on you." He rambled, putting out the cigarette.

"So what's the big deal? You're gay, so what." Toji said as Kiley shook his head.

"It would be wonderful if everyone could say that, but in fact, a lot of people have problems with it. They think it's gross, sinful, a crime against god, whatever they can come up with." He chuckled lightly. "And then there are those who think every one who's gay is hitting on them. I mean come on. Really. Like anyone would hit on them. But believe me, if I could come out, I would. I want to so bad…" He trailed off but Toji didn't quite get it.

"But you're one of the most popular guys in school! If you came out, with your following--"

"I'd be torn to pieces." He sighed. "If I weren't popular, which I wish I was, I wouldn't have a problem, no-one would know who I am, but like they say-- It's a long way down from the top. I don't want to have everyone start to bash me for what I believe." He pushed back his hair, moving his finger through the ashtray. "I don't want this anymore…."

"Kiley…." Momo said as he shook his head.

"I can't take this anymore."

[**e**nd chapt_e_r Two: To be continu**_e_**d…]

A/n: Oh'yoo minna. Tired. Expect things to slow down a bit, I'm gonna be away a week, *sob* I know, Grr. Okay nothing to say but The title means "In the Closet" In Japanese, did I say that? Oh well. Nya…. Okay, thanks to all reviewers. Herm what I had two, lets thank personally! 

Rachel: HIYA! I love all the PG pics you sent me, the one of Kiley with his navel pierced rocks! Hear that Minna? He has a navel ring, no joke. It's sexy! But thank you for reviewing and Read her PG Fics They're real good KileyXMomo-ness. Nyahaha

Kiley's Girl: If I spelt, said, got it wrong, I apologize doing it by Memory. Thank you oh so much for not flaming-- I saw "Kiley's Girl" as was like *sniff* I got flamed, then I read it and Oh the joy. I'm glad you like it so far, I will write more, But now it's just finishing it in the notebook and type the chapters up. Hehe.

Well!! I'm going my hands ache;

Ja mata until chapter three--which will have NC-17 ish content (Guy on Guy) but not a full on lemon, like cut to-s and stuff, anyway! MATA NE!!!

~Naokitty 


	3. Chapter Three: Consequences

Todana-no Nakani: Chapter Three

((a/n: *mumbles, blushing* This chapter contains lemon-ish content…yadayadayada…guy on guy eherm…ah…readers beware…Grr…))

It had been three weeks since Sae's first threat, she still followed him, telling him she'd find out everything For the sake of their secrecy, Kiley and Ura had agreed to not see each other until the heat was off. It was killing Kiley. 

Kiley sat at the table in the cafeteria with his head resting on his arm. He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

"Kiley? Are you okay?" Momo asked as he turned his head to her and Toji. 

"What do you think? I miss my Koibito!" He groaned lowly as Momo patted his shoulder again. "I need my Koibito…" He whispered, inhaling shakily. 

"Kiley, maybe you can see each other in private?" Toji suggested.

"Yeah…but Sae….oh I don't give a fuck anymore, I _need _him.." He said barely above a whisper, sitting up. "If I don't I'll probably do something I'll regret."

~~~

Sae walked by casually and heard Kiley talking with Toji and Momo. "I need my Koibito." she heard him whisper. She stopped, hiding behind a garbage pail, those weird little cat ears popping up. _/Koibito??/_ She heard Toji now. "Do you think you could see each other in private?" _/In _private_?/_ Sae listened harder. "Yeah…but Sae….oh I don't give a fuck anymore, I _need _him.." _/_HIM_?!/_ Sae smiled evilly. _/Bingo./_ and walked on unnoticed.

~~~

Kiley paced anxiously by the fence, taking nervous, uneasy drags on his cigarette. Ura walked up and Kiley tackled him and gave him a big hug and kiss. They separated quickly and hurried across the street; Sae grinned evilly and followed with a small group of allies.

~~~

Kiley pulled Uragíru down on top of him, their lips meeting half way. They were downstairs at the coffeehouse Arisu worked at, circuit parties also took place there. It was all theirs.

Both of their shirts dropped to the floor from the couch they were on. Ura kissed all over Kiley's neck, chest arms and face. Kiley moaned softly, he had been away from him too long. He craved his touch like a strong drug and he couldn't get enough. His fingers fumbled with Ura's belt, opening it as Ura did the same to him.

~~~

Sae and bunch walked into the café and sat down. She said something about going to the bathroom and got away before Kiley's sister saw her. She had been to this café before, the bathrooms were in one hall and there was a branch off that hallway. ((think sideways like |—)) She hurried to the only door where she was sure Kiley was. It was a door into a basement, she could tell that, and she moved the knob. /_Locked!/_ She pulled a bobby pin from her hair and worked it in the lock. It was cheap, no outside keyhole, just a little hole, so incase it was accidentally locked form the inside it would be open able. It made a small click and she opened it quietly and slowly. The evil girl could hear them as she shut the door noiselessly, creeping down a few stairs to get a better look. She was hidden well, they'd never see her.

~~~

Ura pulled Kiley somewhat roughly down on him, and he obeyed, closing his mouth around his member. Ura moaned, pleased, as Kiley continued.

~~~

Sae smiled full of malice, _/this is great, he's doomed when I get through with him…/_

~~~

Kiley turned, clenching the arm of the couch tightly as Ura entered him. He held back a cry of pain as Ura rocked back and forth, whispering gently.

~~~

_/Mr. All high and mighty popularity Kiley Okayasu plays Uke? Hah./_

~~~

Uragíru watched as Kiley was wracked with sobs. He stroked his auburn hair, whispering softly; telling him to stop, almost with impatience. 

"I love you, please…I need you…don't leave me…" Kiley sobbed as Ura gave him a tiny kiss.

"Shh. Quiet now.." He ordered as Kiley held him tighter.

~~~

Anyone with half a heart would have been somewhat touched, but Sae, had none, and laughed softly, heading back up the steps.

~~~

Kiley walked up and glomped Momo, who was at her locker.

"Haha! I'm back to Happy Kiley, not Sad horny Kiley! Sad horny Kiley _bad_!" He said doing a little dance as Momo laughed.

"Good! I didn't like him much either. I'm glad you're happy again." He grinned widely and saw his little crowd approach.

"Go away, Haha!" he said to them, heading off to the art center. 

He was allowed to be there for a few periods, skipping only his best subjects responsibly, English, Literature, AP History, gym and most of lunch. Okay, so gym wasn't his _best_ subject…but gym doesn't matter anyway.

Kiley sat atop a ladder, finishing up a student writing an essay. He dipped the thin paintbrush into a pool of red paint and signed his name on the pencil. He swirled the brush in a disposable coffee cup filled with dirty water. Kiley heard footsteps enter the secluded hall, they stopped beneath the ladder.

((*whines* Writing through Sae is so hard for me. T_T I can't say the F-word… ))

"Faggot." he heard an evil voice hiss. He cringed, to him that was the most vile, offensive word, he hated it. Kiley looked down. Sae. ((a/n okay, From now on F' is faggot/fag, okay, I want to type that as less as possible.)) "You F'." She jeered as he kept his cool.

"What are you talking about Sae?"

"You know, _Uke._" She gave him an evil sneer. "Café basement, I saw you."

His mouth dropped open slightly, but he closed it defensively, and climbed down the ladder.

"So what?" he said wiping his hands on his pain smeared smock-shirt.

"I can break you."

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Me, Kiley? Nothing, but you on the other hand…have _lots_ to fear." She said as he shook his head.

"No. I don't care anymore, because, know what? Love isn't wrong." 

Sae let out a short bark of a laugh. "That's not love, it's sick!—"

"Sae, what's your problem with it? It doesn't affect _you_ in any way."

"Yeah, well—" She started as he put up his hand.

"I feel bad for you. With our cold heart, I doubt you'll know love in any of it's forms. I truly pity you, because love is the best thing you can ever feel." Kiley said pulling his smock over his head and quickly pulling on his school shirt. "Because, Sae? Love knows no age, race, gender, social status, or sexual orientation. That's what _I_ believe and I don't care what you think, I don't care what you say, and I don't care what you do about it. Now get out of my sight." He told her strongly, walking past her and washed his hands in the bucket of fresh water. Sae stood there angrily. He dried his hands quickly and pushed through the doors.

"Kiley!" He stopped. "You'll regret that!" He shrugged and walked out, his hand traveling into his bag for a smoke.

Kiley walked the private school a few blocks away. The schedules were the same so Uragíru would be off too. He saw him beautiful as ever in the private school's uniform, different from his own, laughing with a group of friends, a few from circuit.

"Hey." He said walking up as some of the non circuit people gave him a look, including Uragíru. 

"Hi, What are you doing here?" he asked as Kiley dug his hands into his pockets, further and looked down at his feet.

"Can I talk with you ? Alone?" he asked as he nodded. "Is it okay, Keri?" his cover-girl.

"Sure." She gave him a sincere questioning look.

Ura and Kiley walked to the back of the school, unoccupied except for a few stoners in the way back of the fields.

"Kiley? What's wrong?" He asked, putting his hands on his shoulders and resting him against a tree.

"She knows." He said finally as Ura shook his head.

"You're not serious"

"I am, She only told me so far, I think…"

"Kiley…" He slid his hands down to Kiley's hips.

"I…just thought I'd come and tell you."

[**e**nd Chapt_e_r Thr33: To Be continu**_E_**d…]

((A/n: ))

*BLUSHES* Eherm, ah I really don't have anything to say, okay. I'm leaving this chapter here. Now, lets thank the reviewers: 7 is it? Mwee. 

Going down the list:

Shiva Darkwater: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. No, I wouldn't do a TojixKiley, though it crossed my mind. Yeah, Kiley just strikes me as well at least Bisexual (*woohoo, cheers*) Nyahaha. I'll try and email you the pic, if not I'll ask Rachel if she could send it, she sent it to me first. 

Satu: Thank you; don't worry I wouldn't be mean about it or anything. I have a talent for slash--or maybe it's coz I hang out with like only three straight people. Herm…hehe :p

Spydergurl: Thank you, most of all for being polite, and having the guts to say what you really think. I thank you for your feedback. But no, I'm not going to have him forced to be homosexual. That's a little hard to do….'sides I'm not like that. Thank you again. *bows*

Rachel: Of course Sae's evil! That's the whole point! *giggles* She gets worse, as you just read. Mean Sae *beats her with a pencil* O,o; hehe. That's okay that it took a bit, I was away, and as long as people read, I don't care how long it takes. *laughs* *hugs her kitty* Oh, and thank you for showing me those awesome piccies!

Bella:

^_--` Thank U. ;p

And I thanked The rest in chapter two! Ja mata minna!


End file.
